hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Ariathena (2099)
Hurricane Ariathena was the strongest tropical cyclone recorded in the Atlantic hurricane when measured by barometric pressure, with a record intensity of 871 mbar (hPa; 25.72 inHg) measured by aircraft reconnaissance at the storm's peak, and almost tied with Super Typhoon Tip. Spending a prolonged period of time off of western Cuba, the storm was also the costliest hurricane in Cuban history, having caused an estimated US$14.8 billion in damage on the island nation. Because Ariathena was relatively large in size and was a slow-moving hurricane, she caused a heavy amount of damage throughout the Carribean and the Southwestern U.S., especially Florida. Meteorological history The origins of Hurricane Ariathena can be traced back to tropical wave that left the coast of Africa on September 10. Just above the Cape Verde isles, the wave attained clear convection and took on well defined circulation. The system was considered by the National Hurricane Center to have a slightly high chance of Tropical cyclonegenesis. However, at the same time, dry air and a surge of wind shear hindered the system from anymore developing. However, on September 17, the NHC observed the wave to have a steady circulation and deepening convection, oragnized enough to be declared Tropical Depression Two. ''The system stayed in slightly favorable conditions, with warm sea temperatures and moderate westerly wind shear. On September 18, at 00:00 UTC, the NHC declared the depression a tropical storm, thus attaining the name ''Ariathena. Tropical Storm Ariathena continued to develop for the next 18 hours, until on 18:54 UTC when Hurricane Hunters went into the storm, and observed very cold cloud tops, thus the NHC upgraded the system into a Category One hurricane. The circulation became well defined and a small, cloud-filled eye began to develop. Again on 06:34 UTC the next day, Ariathena was upgraded into a Category Two hurricane. Over the course of the next 48 hours, Ariathena entered in favorable conditions, and was upgraded once again bu NHC into a Category Three, the first of the season. A reconnaissance aircraft flew into the storm on September 20 at 13:44 UTC, and observed winds of up to 135 mph, thus the storm was upgraded to a Category 4 hurricane. Hurricane Ariathena was forecast to recurve north and make landfall in Kingston, Jamaica as a 145 mph storm, but the forecast was wrong. The hurricane refused to recurve north and continued to drift westerly, and on 23:55 UTC at the same day, the hurricane was observed with winds of up to 160 mph. Ariathena is now a relentless Category 5. Over the next few days, Ariathena took on a stadium effect and strengthened even more, eventually peaking with 195 mph winds and 871 mbars, beating Hurricane Wilma's record of 882 mbars more than 85 years ago. Ariathena maintained the intensity, and barreled towards Cuba. A sudden ridge of High pressure area developed in the path Ariathena was taking, and the storm was weakened into a Category 2 just before landfall on 17:55 UTC. Over the last week, though, the immense size of the storm caused devastation in Cuba. Ariathena weakened into a Tropical storm in the Straits of Florida, but sthrengthened back into a Category 1 storm before moving ashore on 04:12 UTC. Affected by the rare brown ocean effect, Ariathena was upgraded to a Category 2 over Lake Okeechobee, Florida. Ariathena wekeaned back to a cat 1 before emerging to the Atlantic ocean. Ariathena moved north-northeast and strengthened into a weak Category 4 before weakening back again. Just off the coast of New York, the NHC declared Ariathena as an extratropical cyclone on October 8. Impacts Lesser Antilles Hurricane Ariathena hit the Lesser Antilles as a Category 2 hurricane. Damage in the islands amounted up to $89 million and about 102 people died. The reason of the high casualty amounts in the Lesser Antilles was because a 6.8 earthquake struck just as the Hurricane was ravaging through the islands, though it is confusing considering which was killed by the quake or the hurricane. Puerto Rico Due to the large circulation, Puerto Rico was brought down to it's knees as Hurricane Ariathena passed by. The death toll was 251, because the 6.8 quake also affected the area. However, a meteotsunami, related to the storm, occured near the capital, washing away nearly six luxury yachts and washed away a few rural houses in the seaside. Gusts were recorded up to 105 mph, with winds up to 85 mph. Overall damage were $233 million. Haiti and Dominican Republic As a Category 2/3 storm, Ariathena passed directly below Haiti and the DR. The island nation sustained 8 deaths, and $66 million (USD) in damages. A roll-on/roll-of vessel capsized in the midst of the storm, killing 5 people. Another three died when the roof of an evacuation area collapsed. Jamaica Albeit the storm's eye missed the area, Jamaica was impacted heavily by this storm. Jamaica sustained 1,445 deaths and $788.4 million (USD) in damages. An airplane crash contributed 231 people to the death toll, and 6 more died of collapsing roofs. almost 600 people died in a school when a sudden EF4 tornado destroyed the school. 65 more people died when the bus they were riding on plunged into the river below. The president declared a state of calamity for Jamaica. Cuba Cuba received the worst of the storm. The storm moved ashore on Cuba as a Category Two hurricane. Amidst the weak intensity, the storm was large enough to envelop Cuba completely, and was almost stationary for almost three and a half days. All in all, $14.8 billion damage (USD) occuredm and almost 17,000+ people were killed. Grand Cayman Islands The Grand Cayman was sunken completely by the storm, causing an unprecedented amount of casualties, amounting up to 7,845 people dead. Since the Grand Cayman was completely sunken as a 180 mph storm, it obliterated every single building. $6.78 billion (USD) damage occurred. The Grand Cayman is not expected to rise again within the next 35 years. Florida The Florida was not devastated completely by the storm. The storm was affected by the brown ocean effect. Damage amounted up to $896.88 million (USD) and there were 34 deaths. Bahamas The Bahamas was lightly impacted by the storm. There were 5 deaths and $45.9 million (USD) damages. A passenger ferry capsized off the coast of Grand Bahama island, causing 4 deaths. Another one was killed when rip tides carried him away. Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly storms Category:DDT's Property Category:Storms that sunk ships